Unsaid Feelings
by SharingganItachi
Summary: Ok in chapter 2 Harry finds something familiar in the headmaster's office. The mirror that shows truth is finally back and Harry recognizes what he truly wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's just been saved by Harry from a very nasty fate. However the monster from Harry's chest started reacting to Ginny's charms. One day Harry starts asking for payment for his heroism for Ginny. The problem is can Ginny give what Harry is asing for? Even if its her own body?

Chapter 1: Another Heroic Save

"Harry!" Ron called out. "There's not much time! The letter says Ginny would be dead in 30 minutes!"

"I know Ron!" Harry answered rushingly through the dark ways of the cave where Ginny is being held.

"Harry its a dead end! There's a grand cannon over here!" Ron stopped at the big Gap of floor from them to Ginny's captor. Harry sweated hard desparately wanting to save Ginny. Ron who was almost in tears sat down helplessly imaginning his sister's helpless screams.

"I'm not going to just give up that easily Ron." Harry smiled at Ron who barely jerked his head.

"What can we do Harry? Let's face it its over by the time we get there!" Ron shouted grabbing Harry by his collar.

"No! I cant let Ginny die I... I" Harry pushed aside Ron who toppled over behind Harry. "Anyway whatever happens I wont give up til I save her!" Harry jumped across the large gap between the two pillars.

"Harry!" Ron reached for Harry but it was too late, Harry started falling in the large dark gap. Ron turned around sobbing planning what to say to Hermione and the others to what happened to Harry ad Ginny.

"Don't count me dead just yet!" A voice echoed from the large hole below.

"Harry is that you? But you're dead!" Ron ran to the hole where Harry fell and saw a white stag floating.

"Surprised?" Harry asked cheekily.

"You can't ride a patronus! Can you?"

"I dont know, im surprised myself. Bye Ron stay here and call the others!" Harry jumped down on the pillar and started running ahead fading onto the darkness where Ginny's supposed to await. Arriving in the destination Harry found Ginny tied with chains on a crucifix. Her arms were tied behind her as the chains continue to constrict her of her breath.

"Ginny! Hang in there!" Harry rushed for Ginny's aid without planning his moves.

"Harry no it's a trap!" Ginny warned but useless Harry continued to untie the chains binding Ginny.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked while pulling the chains off GInny.

"Lucius did. It doesnt matter now run! He's coming to get you!" Harry managed to get Ginny's right arm free but a shot of red light crashed on Harry's back putting him to the ground.

"Lucius so its you! But you're in azkaban!" Harry crawled back as Lucius started advancing with his wand.

"Well Potter without the dementors to guard the place there's not much challenge is there?" Lucius gave a hoarse laugh mocking Harry.

"You fiend! No wonder you're son is like you." Harry struggled to his feet hiding his wand behind his cauldron.

"Ahhh save the insults Potter! I'll take care of you later. Right now I want you to see how the girl dies!" Lucius aimed at Ginny who closed her eyes expecting a killing curse to hit her.

"No!"

"Avadakedavra!" A flare of green light rushed to Ginny. Harry unexpectedly intercepted the curse with a shielding curse. "You think you can block my killing curse with a protecting curse?" Lucius mocked.

"If i need to I will, I'm Harry Potter! I beat your master and so will I beat you!" Gathering all his strength he deflected the curse to a nearbye boulder which turned to ashes.

"It can't be!" Lucius shrieked.

"Expeliarmus!" Harry's disarming spell was so strong that Lucius flew 8 meters back and lost conciousness. Harry didnt mind checking if Lucius was still alive, he immidiately went to Ginny to free her. Ginny fainted on Harry's chest in fatigue.

"Harry!" Ron's voice echoed with some other wizards escorting him. "Ginny, is she... is she..."

"She's fine... she's just tired." Harry looked at Ginny's angelic face imagining his lips pressing with hers. "Such a beauty..." he smiled.

"What?" Ron asked as Harry's world emploded.

"I meant..." Harry panicked. "Beating Lucius is a beauty."

"Great! You got him!" Ron hesitated to approach the unconscious Malfloy feeling his heartbeat throb faster. "Is he really?"

"No."

"Why?" Ron shouted turning back to Harry. "He kidnapped Ginny he shouldnt live!"

"Wrong Mr. Weasley." McGonagall appeared among the aurors examining Ginny. She gave Ron a skeptical look which Ron recent. Harry hated McGonagall's silence, mostly her silence meant trouble. He rather hear her shout and scold him.

"But mam!"

"If Mr. Potter did finish off Mr. Malfoy would he be able to bear the burden as a murderer?" she explained. She went to Harry helping him to his feet then smiling. "Well done Mr. Potter! Saving the day like always."

"Thanks mam it's all in a day's job as Harry Potter." Harry gave a smile back. Some aurors laughed at the remark while some whooted saying "That's the spirit!"

"You should be rewarded for this bravery."

"I should?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry not everybody puts his life on the line to save others." Ron tapped Harry's back.

"Quite right Harry what would you want as a reward?" McGonagall asked Harry who jerked his head thinking.

"Well there is something I want." Harry's eyes landed on Ginny's sleping figure examining her body's shape. Harry can feel his erection harden while his heart started racing. He could hear his own heartbeat while he clenched his fist trying to fight the temptation.

"Well what is it?" McGonagall asked as Harry's fantasy flashed. "Anything at all?"

"Uhm just give a feast for my friends mam including Ginny." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mirror of Desire

A week passed since Harry resued Ginny. He started forming distance between Ron uncomfortable of his feelings for his friends sister.

Aside from Ron, Harry started avoiding Hermione aswell. He knew that Hermione is beginning to suspect his true feelings for Ginny Weasley. She sometimes catches Harry's eyes surveying Ginny sweating after a quidditch practice. He also started acquiring more injuries due to bludger hits because his eyes were not focused on the game.

Harry enjoyed laughing with Ginny everytime she jokes of Ron's pathetic saves last year against the Hufflepuffs or his accident with the love potion Romilda Vane made. Harry couldn't help to stare at her then tries to hide his feelings with a laugh then saying "nice joke Ginny".

Ron unlike Hermione didn't seem to notice Harry's hidden feelings. Though he asked how come Harry always agrees with Ginny's jokes, it never came to his mind that Harry liked his so much. Last year Harry and Ginny were together but broke up due to the aggression of the Death Eaters so Ron thought it was no more. The school year was almost over and yet Ron haven't found Harry and Ginny kissing like last year.

Ever since Harry told Ginny to stay distant for a while, Ginny started dating other boys to cope with the situation. Harry thought that it was over and his feelings were nomore but then again, what's this feeling? Harry asks himself. He felt even stronger than last year, he wondered if there's more to it than just liking. To him it's almost life but he couldn't approach Ginny as she dated other boys.

"Harry," Hermione tapped Harry's back. "You know you could just tell her." Hermione whispered.

"I can't Hermione," Harry shrugged. "After what i told her last year I bet she won't like me a bit anymore." Harry remembered last years conversation with Ginny. He pictured himself asking Ginny to distance herself or she might be the next target of the Death Eaters.

"Harry I know it would be hard but if you really like her..." Hermione sat beside Harry who was now close to tears.

"I do like her Hermione!" Harry whispered aloud crunching the report he was making about truth potions asked by Slughorn. "I curse the day I told her that. I should've known I..."

"Stop it Harry you must tell her sooner or you'll crush yourself look at you!"

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked wiping his own tears with his cloak.

"You're a mess. You're always blank as if some memory jinx hit you. You cant go on like this, just tell her." Hermione suggested flashing her eyes at Harry who was clammed in tears.

Harry paused for a while before his answer. He couldnt bear to imagine the boys Ginny kept dating instead of Harry. "I will Hermione...just," Harry stuttered "just give me time."

"Has Ron heard of this?"

"No and I'm better off him not knowing." Harry imagined Ron's face when he finds out Harry's uncontrollable feeling for his sister. He was sure that Ron would be running at him with a butcher knife after what happened last year.

"But he will know soon surely," Hermione warned.

"I know, hopefully I'm ready when that time comes. Oh that's the bell we better go Hermy or we'll be late." Harry accompanied Hermione to their potion class then meeting up with Ron on their way.

"Harry did you cry?" Ron asked noticing Harry's redened eye. "Got problems buddy?"

"No, I just rubbed my eyes real hard." Harry lied.

Arriving in their potions class was a bummer. Harry found a blonde boy who Ginny dated a week before beside his seat. The boy grinned at Harry seemingly to say "I got out with your ex-girlfriend loser". Harry clenched his fists with his wand gripped trying to stop himself from casting a jinx at the boy.

"Hello students good-afternoon may I get your reports?" Slughorn stuttered inside the room as he receive the student's reports. Harry tried to fix his crumpled report but Slughorn accepted them the way it was. According to Slughorn, it's clear enough evidence that Harry went through hard time researching because of the crumpled paper, thus giving the Gryffindore 10 points.

"Got lucky that time." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah..."

Harry went to his usual spot in the common room after classes. He cant help to think about his Ginny. Ginny wasn't in the common room as usual as she did as the last years. Harry missed her so much that he wanted quidditch practices to last forever.

"Harry letter for you." A boy named Collin the camera freak gave him a telegram. "It's from McGonagall she said she wanted to see you immidiately."

"Okay okay..." Harry answered lazily as he dragged his unwilling body to McGonagall's office. "Hello mam..."

"Harry Potter please sit down." McGonagall immidiately offered Harry a sit next to the fawke which belonged to Dumbledore who just recently passed.

"Wht send me here mam?" Harry thought he did something wrong again and now he was gonna receive a detention or a sermon.

"Do you recognize that Harry?" McGonagall pointed at the huge mirror at the opposite side of the room. Harry's eyes opened wide open as they lay upon the familiar mirror.

"That's from last six years! It was where the stone was hidden." Harry answered.

"It's going to be kept here from now on. Harry please look in the mirror tell me what you see." McGonagall escorted Harry to the mirror's front while Harry obeyed faithfully.

Harry first saw what seemed to be a distorted figure. After clearing his eyes he saw what seems distorted was two figures. He saw Ginny resting on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. After a while his reflection began kissing the Ginny reflection as they hugged each other tightly.

"What do you see Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry's face turned pink at Minerva's question.

"Errr my mom and dad." Harry faked a smile at the Head Mistress who gave a suspicious look.

"Still as humble and innocent hearted as before." McGonagall smirked. "Sorry for the discomfort Harry you may go back now."

Harry returned to his room with a great smile on his face. Now he knows what he truly wanted from the bottom of his heart and he wanted to tell everyone about it.

Rushing in the great hall, he immidiately eyed for Hermione who bears his secret. After tripping on some feet and stepping on some unfortunate once Harry finally found Hermione on her way to the library.

"Hermione wait!" Harry's voice echoed in the hall as he rushed for Hermione.

"What's the rush?" She asked putting her book named "Creating Humologous" on am table beside a glass window. "Found something interesting?"

"Yes! Remember the mirror of desire from our first year?" Harry tried to keep up with his breathing unable to keep his excitement hidden.

"The one that show's what a person trully desires? Yes why?"

"The mirror only says the truth right? I now finally know what I've trully wanted! Now I know how I really felt for Ginny." Harry whispered excitedly. "My god Hermione I love her!"

"That's great Harry!" Hermione smiled. "When will you tell her?"

"As soon as possible maybe next week after our quidditch match against ravenclaw!" Harry pictured Ginny's happy face of triumph when they win the cup. "It's a great chance!"

"I'm happy for you Harry it's nice you finally made up your mind."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry exclaimed gleafully as he feel his heart triumph over his doubts and fears leaving everything. 


End file.
